


A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back

by XepadAugustAtax



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XepadAugustAtax/pseuds/XepadAugustAtax
Summary: (Cross-written on Fanfiction.net under the same author)There was a bit of truth in the universe. A bit of hope, a bit of dreams. We know of Philemon and Nyarlathotep, but what of the ones who created the Personas and the Shadows? What of She who is called Hope, and He who is called Dreams? Well, in 2009, she becomes one alongside those that wield the Personas she created, while he lives among his children. They are the creators of them all. She is Saki Oichi, and He is Yumi Miyamoto. Two opposites, and yet two that attract.(Centered around Saki Oichi, with other snipbits from various characters told in the 3-Person Omniscient POV)(Also I'm bad at Summaries.)





	1. Prologue

"Ms. Toriumi, I have those papers you needed for the first day." the young light blue haired girl said, handing the sandy brown-haired woman a stack of papers involving the list of students for class 2-E.

"Ah, thank you, Saki, and I told you, call me Isako. Now time to just go through and see who exactly is in my class. By the way, have you gotten the list of students in your homeroom?" Ms. Toriumi said, looking towards her friend.

Saki shook her head, but gave a small smile that shone like a million suns. It wasn't unusual for the Oichi to call teachers with Mister or Miss or Missus, but in truth, she wasn't exactly the right age to be an assistant. Still, it was good for her to consider Ms. Toriumi a friend, and a person who she can confide in, as well as helping her friend vent.

"Considering my age, Ms. Toriumi, it wouldn't seem right. And no, I do not have a classroom to call my homeroom. I like not having to make sure I have a list of students to maintain. I wouldn't be able to not have riots all the time." Saki replied.

"Oh, well, I think it's wonderful that-"

"Sorry the intrusion into the conversation." A masculine voice said, entering into the somewhat large room that was considered the faculty office of Gekkoukan High.

Ms. Toriumi and Saki both turned towards the voice to see a tall man of about 35, dressed in a black turtleneck and black pants fastened by a belt. His hair is dark brown, and he has a ponytail that reaches to his neck. His face, for the most part, is covered by a mask with an orange butterfly on the left side of his face. The man walks up to the two women, and places a small bento down in front of the light blue-haired woman.

"Saki forgot her lunch, and so I thought it would be kind of me to bring it to her, considering the news I also had to bring her." He said.

"Thank you, oto-san. What is the news though? Have you found him yet?" Saki said, opening the bento box to look at what is inside.

"O-oto-san? He looks barely older than you, Saki!" Ms. Toriumi exclaimed, a surprised look on her face from the relations.

"And you must be Ms. Toriumi, my daughter has spoken quite the fair bit about you, about how she considers you a friend. Yes, I am Ms. Oichi's father, but please, call me Philemon." Saki's father said to the brown-haired woman, before turning to Saki. "No, I haven't found him, however, he might appear soon due to the first fool coming here."

Saki's eyes widened downward, an array of shock and surprise on her face caused by the bomb of a situation dropped on her. She slowly tilted her head upward at the man she called father, giving a quivering lip.

"He- he's coming? When?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Tomorrow, you will know who he is when you see him." Her father replied, walking towards the exit. "Have a nice day, my little hope. Have a great time teaching your class, Ms. Toriumi."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Oichi. Hopefully we will meet again!" Ms. Toriumi replied.

So, the first fool would arrive tomorrow? Who would he be? What would he look like? In truth, she already knew these answers. One year. One year he had to alter fate, and she would help him however she possibly could. Two things however, were certain. The first, would be that this boy would alter fate, and complete the destiny that was chosen for him. And the second, was that Saki Oichi, the woman known as hope, would fight her long-dead boyfriend, Yumi Miyamoto, the man known as dreams.

And this was a fight she was willing to fight. A fight, she would not lose.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day of School

                It wasn’t normal for Saki to be out at this hour, she usually just wanders around for the time that is there, reporting to her father of the various substances and attempting to the soothe those affected by apathy syndrome. Usually she would just walk around, but due to the certain circumstances, she chose her form that usually would be seen around people who knew what was going on.

          And why was this exactly? Well, she had sighted a redhead girl who was not in the same state as the others who would fall under apathy syndrome.

          “So, what’s your story?” she merely said as she took her place behind the girl.

          The tenseness immediately seized the reddie as she turned around.

          “W-who are you?” she immediately asked, a singe of fear rising up in her.

          Saki merely laughed a light chuckle, and turned her masked visage to the girl.

          “Answer the question with a counter question. Very well. I go by many of names. She who represents hope, the goddess of hope, La Seductrice Suicidaire, the mother of the psyche, she who assists the three fools. But I have a name, and that name is Elpis. Now that I have answered your question. Answer mine.” She said, gaining a steely glare as she finished her part of the conversation.

          “My story? My… my brother and I survived the car crash that killed my mother and father ten years ago. We’ve been apart of this time period every night for the past ten years.” She replied.

          Saki stood there, a blank expression on her face.

          “So you will remember me then. You’re one with a power, similar to mine. Granted by my father. I see. What is your name?” she said.

          “K-Kotone. Arisato K-Kotone.” The reddie said, her expression becoming calmer with every moment.”

          “Very well. We shall meet again, perhaps, Miss Arisato.”

          Saki disappeared into a cloud of smoke, but kept watch of this girl. The presence of her father drew her attention.

          “I see you’ve finally met one of them and had a conversation.” Philemon said.

          “She is different, unlike the others, Father. What is it you need?” Saki replied.

          “Theodore and Elizabeth started arguing and Igor is tired of hearing of it.”

          “Ugh. Thank you for informing me. I will get to it right away. Good tidings, father.”

* * *

_The next afternoon_

          Finally, the last class was starting. It was rough being a teacher, dealing with sleeping children, though they would groan. She’d have to make a mental note when she entered high school to not do that. She proceeded to walk down the halls until she arrived at the right class number, 2-F. She casually walked into the class as they were busy chatting amongst themselves.

          “Good morning class, as most of you may already know, my name is Ms. Oichi, and I am the second teacher that does Integrative Learning, the other being the school nurse Mr. Edogawa. This is my first year of teaching, and I hope that you all will help me if I am to mess up in certain areas. Now, let’s start with role call. Please say when anything that signifies that you are present so that I can check you off. Alright, first, Arisato Kotone.” She said, pulling up the clipboard.

          “Here!” the redheaded girl from last night said, raising her hand.

          “Thank you. Arisato Makoto.”

          “Here.” A blue haired boy whose head lay on his desk said.

          Saki slowly checked off the name and place the checklist on the desk. Slowly making her way towards the boy, the entire class laid their eyes on her. As she arrived at the boy, she placed her index finger on his desk.

          “ _Idiote, si vous ne gardez pas la tête haute, je parlerai à votre sœur des cicatrices sous votre chemise._ ” She said softly, causing the boy too immediately shoot his head up and turn towards the light blue-haired teacher.

          “How do-“ he started.

          “Thank you for actually taking the time to pay attention in class, my section of Integrative Learning isn’t something you can read for the most part in books.” She said, making her way back to the front of the class.

          As Saki finished the attendance sheet, she checked it twice and placed it into her carrying bag. She then proceeded to sit herself on the top of the desk and let her legs dangle.

          “Thank you all for being here. I think you all should get to know a little bit more about me. Some of you already know that for the past two years I worked as a teacher’s assistant helping the various teachers, getting to know my coworkers and the students. I also have worked as an impromptu substitute when the need called for it. This year I will be teaching a different version of Integrative Learning, going through the various subjects of all of your courses, and also giving some of my own lectures about a variety of topics, whether they be Philosophy, Mythology, or Science in general. I also provide tutoring in this room after school at about 3:45, 30 minutes after school lets out, to provide help on various assignments assigned to students with volunteers who are rewarded in an assortment of ways. I also take night school provided to me by my father, where he teaches me to better myself not only as a person but as a role model. Today, in class, we’ll have a small lesson on the story of the king and the four girls.” She started.

“The story goes:

There was once a king who, during the day, used to sit on his throne and dispense justice, but who at night was accustomed to disguise himself and to wander about the streets of his city looking for adventures.

One evening he was passing by a certain garden when he observed four young girls, sitting under a tree, and conversing together in earnest tones. Curious to overhear the subject of their discourse, he stopped to listen.

The first said, “I think of all tastes the pleasantest in the world is the taste of meat.”

I do not agree with you,” said the second. “There is nothing so good as the taste of wine.”

“No, no,” cried the third, “you are both mistaken, for of all tastes the sweetest is the taste of love.”

“Meat and wine and love are all doubtless sweet,” remarked the fourth girl. “But in my opinion nothing can equal the tastes of telling lies.”

The king would be intrigued by these four girls, and would bring each of them forth in private, asking each of them what they had said. When he arrived at the fourth girl, he was bewildered to hear that the girl would so accuse him of lying, and six months after he sent her home, she proved her statement. Has anyone by chance read this story?” Saki says, as she looks towards the class, to see one hand raised, and that hand being the blunette that she had woken up earlier.

“Good. Makoto-kun, let me ask you this question. What was the king’s lie?” she asked.

“He claimed to have seen god, when he did not.” He replied.

So he knew his stuff, that was good.

“Correct, as the story continues-“ the lecture continued

* * *

**_3:40 April 7 th, 2009_ **

Saki slowly walked towards the 2-F classroom, as she would occasionally talk with students every so often in order to gain some ways to converse and to practice her conversational skills with others. As she entered the same classroom, the redheaded girl and blunette boy (apparently a pair of twins according to their records), were talking with two other juniors in their class, Yukari Takeba and Junpei Iori.

“Hello you four, how was your first day of classes outside of my class?” she asked as she walked over to them.

“Hello, Oichi-sensei, what are you doing here?” Yukari said.

Saki stood there for a single moment, opening her mouth to speak.

“Dropping the formalities with me would be considerate, Yukari. I assure you I have told you this before. And in truth I always do things like these. I’m learning to better myself as a speaker, and holding normal conversations with people would be the best route on doing so.” She said.

“Oh, well I need to head to archery practice, see you back at the dorm, you two.” She said, waving towards Makoto and Kotone Arisato.

“She’s a wonderful girl, I assure you. It’s a shame that people only like her for her looks at times.” Saki said, instantly turning towards Makoto.

“How are you doing today, Oichi-se- Ms. Oichi?” Kotone asked.

“I am doing quite alright, Arisato. I was extremely nervous throughout all of my classes, and I was hoping that I did alright. I was wondering if there’s anything you’d like to ask about me or pertaining to the course. I’m more than willing to share. It seems your brother here is eyeing me, with a question in mind.”

Makoto immediately shook his head out of his trance, and looked at Saki with a blank expression.

“How old are you?” he asked.

What followed pursuit was Kotone smacking him in the back of the head.

“WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU ASKING A WOMAN HER AGE?!” Kotone shouted, gathering the eyes of the class.

“J’ai quatorze ans, monsieur.” Saki replied, immediately turning around on her heel and walking out of the room.

Oh, how fun of a year this was going to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> La Seductrice Suicidaire – The Suicidal Seductress (Actually it would be La Seductrice Suicidal but I made it Suicidaire (which means Suicide) because it sounds cooler.  
> Idiote, si vous ne gardez pas la tête haute, je parlerai à votre sœur des cicatrices sous votre chemise. -Fool, if you do not keep your head up I will tell your sister about the scars underneath your shirt.  
> Holy shit, this took a while to get out. And I apologize for the amount of time of absence, I was dealing with… well a lot of stuff and plus I didn’t feel like writing. My schedule might be in different on when chapters are going to be released, and I may potentially be unable to write for certain lengths of time. That being said, I’m going to start and combining what would probably be multiple chapters into 3 different sections for a single chapter (aka here, which is the first dark hour you experience in the game, the first day of class (I added a day), and I added a scene after Yukari leaves, even though it was short. I will probably explain a lot more about the events of Makoto and Kotone as the first full moon arrives, as well as give into some oversight about everything.  
> The terms I used for Saki’s titles, as well as her first name, Saki, are all either related to hope or the persona’s themselves (considering the persona’s are the manifestation of one’s soul) and I will give an explanation by Saki herself for the three fools (her three personas) and all of that stuff when she joins SEES (which she will probably be doing).  
> Another thing before I finish out. A lot of the concepts in here are inspired by a wonderful fanfiction written by GrimReaperJr1232 over on Fanfiction.net(here if you’re reading this on the website) called Persona 3: Arisato Twins. Some of these including the use of both siblings and their pairings (which will happen later), the fact that Makoto understands French, and the fact that he has scars all over his body (and that’s all you know of right now).  
> Thank you all for your patience, and be patient for the next chapter, I think I’m getting there. As always, Rate and Review, or comment or dm about questions are thoughts, and have a wonderful week! Peace.


	3. The First Dark Hour

_**April 9th, 2009 4:00 pm, Paulownia Mall** _

“You know, Saki, there is a full moon happening tonight.” Philemon said as he walked with Saki through Paulownia Mall.

“I am aware, father. I have spoken with Mr. Ikutsuki about it and the various relations to the full moon, that he knows I know about.” She replied.

As they walked through the various shops of the mall, they made notes on each individual item that they might think as useful or might want to bring home. It wasn’t uncommon for Saki and her father to do this, it was just another every other week occurrence they would attend to as the both of them were surprisingly busy. As they were headed towards the Blue Door unseen by anyone, Philemon’s phone rang it’s simple 3 note tune.

“Hello?” Philemon said as he picked up the phone.

Saki continued to look around, noticing anything that was in its own way kind and generous. An old couple reminiscing about their past. Kids walking around with their mothers, licking ice cream they had gotten from the ice cream shop. A man and woman enjoying a lovely date, with the man looking at a necklace the woman had commented on. Such moments seemed years and years away. She knew the concept of time was confusing for her. She had grown three years older since her schooling time period, but she had turned 11 what may have been centuries prior. She was always there, always watching. And waiting. And now she had her chance to walk with mankind. Love, on the other hand, was tragic. Yes, love can bring the happiest moments in one’s life, on the other hand, there are the violent parts of its times. Cheating and affairs, arguments, heartbreak. She would know that if a man were to love her, they must not be afraid of not only her brothers and her father, but her as well.

“Saki, I have to return to Tokyo for a bit to pick up Oros. He may have contracted food poisoning.” Philemon said, placing his cellphone back into his pocket.

“Oros might have food poisoning? Oh dear. Please tell him that I send my condolences. And that I will make sure that I will find him something music related to keep as a birthday gift, considering I have to also buy Izaso and Satana their respective gifts as well.” Saki said, turning away from her father and heading towards the Blue Door that she was so very well accustomed to.

“Good luck, my little hope.” Philemon said, dissipating into thin air.

A small sigh escaped from the young light-blunette’s hair, as she slowly stepped through the door, her clothes changing from the standard outfit to the outfit that she wore as the Suicidal Seductress, a white open labcoat showing off a set of light blue swimwear with a belt that had the sheath for a mini dagger and the holster for her signature butterfly revolver, and a pair of light blue high heel boots. Although she was very showy in her regular attire, the modesty of her current outfit was something she disliked, even though she would have to get used to it. She gave a soft smile to not only the big nosed man in the tuxedo, but also the tall man and short woman in bellhop attire.

“Hello Igor, Hello Elizabeth, Hello Theodore.” She asked in a cheery tone.

“Good Afternoon, Mistress Elpis. Are you prepared for tonight’s events?” Igor asked, giving his usual smile that makes him look as if he were a maniac.

“Yes, I am Igor. I already have my plans because I believe I can understand the path that the shadows will be taking. What of the boy and girl?”

“They are to awaken their powers tonight, as his contract is designated to do, mistress.” Elizabeth, the young woman in the bellhop outfit, spoke with a small frown on her face.

“That is good. I shall remain here if you would allow me to, unless it would be acceptable Igor to allow Elizabeth and Theodore to accompany to the outside for a little walk? I did promise them food at some point.”

Igor turned to the both Theodore and Elizabeth, giving a small affirmation nod, and then turned his head towards Saki, giving a small nod and his signature smile.

“As long as they keep out of trouble and agree to stay by your side, then they are allowed to go for some food.” Igor said.

A few minutes later, Saki, Elizabeth, and Theodore proceeded on their way to the Wild Duck Burger that was located in the Tatsumi station. Theodore and Elizabeth proceeded to take their seats on opposite sides of the table before Saki stopped them, and told them to sit on the same side.

“I understand that as siblings and twins that you both tend to argue, but for right now, please be kind to your grandmother and sit on the same side. Oh, and remember the story that we have if anyone asks.” Saki said, sitting in the booth on the right.

“Understood.” They both said with silent grunts.

The meal itself was both ordinary and extraordinary for the three of them, with them talking about a variety of topics of sorts.

“Hello, Ms. Oichi, what are you doing here?” the voice of the redhead said as she walked up to the three.

Saki slowly turned her head, giving a soft smile to the younger of the Arisato twins.

“Hello Kotone-san. I’m hearing catching up with my younger cousins. Elizabeth, Theodore, this is Kotone Arisato. I teach her class Integrative Learning at Gekkoukan High School.” Saki said, gesturing Theodore and Elizabeth to introduce themselves.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Arisato.” They said simultaneously.

“A pleasure to meet you both as well.” Kotone said to the twins before turning to Saki. “So I need help with this homework assignment, and I wasn’t able to come to the tutoring session today because I was hungry and decided to go out with my nii-san to get some food, is it a problem to ask you if you could help me with it?”

“I’d be glad too, what needs to be done.” Saki said.

**_ Dark Hour: April 9th _ **

“So the Dark Hour’s April Full Moon is now. Oh, what fun. It is Reverse Magician, correct Igor?” Elpis said, her finger up to an earpiece in her right ear.

“Yes, Mistress Saki. The shadow has been spotted headed towards the Iwatodai Dormitory, specifically the Persona users’ one.” Igor replied.

Shit, welp, tonight to start jumping buildings, Saki thought, starting her gymnastics scenario as she swung small giant circles from one light post to the next, leaping from fence post to fence post, and flipping over various objects to reach the steps of the dormitory.

She was greeted by the redheaded girl and tall brown-haired man standing outside of the dorm’s door.

“Kotone, Shinjiro.” She said, smiling as she walked in front of her.

“E-Elpis? What are you doing here?” Kotone said, looking at her with worry.

“The better question is why aren’t you asleep, and why are you out here? I’m assuming you are here just in case, Mr. Aragaki?”

“Yes. In truth, I asked the same thing, and Akihiko is out there somewhere.” Shinjiro said, looking around.

Kotone held the gun-like weapon in her hand, cradling it. Pondering at the material of it.

“I see you’ve been given an Evoker. So you’ll be ready once Akihiko gets back, then. Be careful, Kotone. The power you wield is both a blessing and a curse. I will look for Mr. Sanada.” Elpis said, looking around, and running down the street.

“Elizabeth, Theodore. I need insight on Akihiko Sanada’s location.” Elpis said, running down the street.

“He is on his way to run into you, Mistress Elpis. He is being chased by various shadows.” Theodore said.

Elpis gave a small scoff, bolting after seeing the head of silver hair in the distance. The small revolver was drawn from her belt, and a simple pull of the trigger caught what would be the neck of a shadow as it tried to attack Akihiko from behind.

“ ** _Run boy, go to your friends. I will deal with these creatures._** ” Elpis said, firing 5 more shots in to five various shadows as the silver haired boy ran past her.

The smaller shadows gave noises that sounded like distorted groans, but that was normal for them to do. Elpis simply gave a small smirk, before placing her left index finger onto her right wrist.

“Orpheus ArchiTelos, let’s go to work, strike with Agidyne!” she said, pushing her hand outward.

What proceeded was a being covered in gold and purple, with a giant silver and gold lyre and white and purple cape emerging from behind Elpis, opening its mouth and breathing a large array of fire against the shadows, destroying 15 in the process.

“Orpheus ArchiTelos- God’s-“ Elpis said before the shadows in front of her ran away due to a loud scream from the top of the SEES students dorm building.

 _So, the Reverse Shadow has been defeated. That is good, perhaps I can speak with the members of SEES so that they can finally meet me._ Elpis said, hurrying over to the building.

**_Iwatodai Hospital, Front Door: Dark Hour: 24:45_ **

“Are you sure he will be okay? Also, wow, I am tired out.” Kotone asked said.

“We-“ Mitsuru started.

“Makoto merely is in a state of unconsciousness as his personas fought against each other, which should not have happened.” Elpis stated, walking towards the small group of 4 that walked out of the front door.

“Who- who are you?” Yukari asked, confused in her own right.

“My name is Elpis. I am a being who is attuned with the Dark Hour, granted this is only the case as it was… well, that scenario is assorted for another day.” Elpis said, fixing the blue butterfly mask as some of her hair, which was now a light green due to the Dark Hour’s influence.

“So you are a Persona user?” Akihiko asked.

“I wield three personas, Akihiko, as opposed to you all’s one and Makoto’s many. Ah, but I do not have much time left, the Dark Hour is going away, and so will I.” she said, doing her best to turn herself around.

“Will we see you again?” Kotone asked.

“Arisato. When ever you see a glowing blue butterfly in the real world, I am there. I am always here if you need me. Now, I must go. And look for him.” Elpis said, as she disappeared, placing herself on top of the hospital roof as the Dark Hour disappeared.

“I will find him. And when I do. I will make sure he begins to remember.” She said, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t know how to write this specific section as I’m not going fully down the perspective of Makoto or Kotone, but down the perspective of Saki. So, let me know if you want me to go down through their perspectives every chapter, depending on the story’s continued sequence. I did know that I skipped a lot, but I tried to push for time and motivation, and decided to prevent a very elongated chapter with dialogue and repeated words. I tried my best to tie them all together.   
> Why is Saki known to those in the Velvet room as Mistress Elpis? Because in truth, they are much closer, but to Igor, Theodore, and Elizabeth, who’s true master is Philemon, it is considerate to be formal with Saki as she is the child of their master (hence Mistress). Originally, I had Saki as well being able to switch between both Suicidal Seductress form and her normal form, however that is probably going to change in the sequel of this story (which I’ll get started on probably sometime before this entire story is done [aka, the last few chapters won’t be completely done before the first chapter of the sequel is out])  
> If there’s anything you liked about it, let me know. Remember to rate and review. And I’ll try to keep the promise of getting you another chapter before the 11th! (Next Monday).  
> Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the prologue, which takes place the day before the beginning of the story. This story is going to be very ominous at times, but everything will be explained as time goes on.  
> Leave a rating and a review, or DM to tell me what you think!


End file.
